Return Home
by queenoffrozenfractals
Summary: Elsa takes a trip back home, but not in the way that everyone expects. A fic based on a crack!headcanon by me from Tumblr. Cover image not mine!


Elsa stood in front of the mirror in her room, hands twitching anxiously. She looked beautiful, yes, but that wouldn't matter where she was going. The Queen glanced out the window, looking at the moon. _Not long now. _

She went over everything in her head; Anna had the list of duties in the Kingdom, everything had been picked and planned. Three days, that's all it would be. Then she'd return to Arendelle to carry on her duties. Though, sometimes, Elsa felt like three days just wasn't enough... _It's time._ The moon was high in the sky and the mirror began to glisten with magic. Seeing no more need for her clothes, she removed her dress and laid it over the bed. Double checking that her door was locked, the blonde took a deep breath and stepped through the mirror.

The trip through the portal was never pleasant in Elsa's mind. She was pulled and twisted, squished and spun. It was necessary, she knew, but unpleasant all the same. _Just close your eyes_, she thought to herself, _You're almost there_. As if on her command, the churning of her form began to slow, and then finally stop. Then, she was on the other side of the portal, looking out a window over the empire she knew and had ruled. It had been years since she'd ventured back into this world, the last time saw her daughter take control of the empire. Elsa had taken care to keep her worlds separate, but with her almost loss of Anna, Elsa couldn't keep herself away from home anymore.

Her new body would take some getting used to. She was unused to all the extra parts she now had - the wings, the horn, the tail. Walking was difficult, too. She practiced for a while, stumbling about in the private room for a while. To her relief, her magic still worked just fine. She gave her wings a few flaps and looked back at herself in the mirror. Tall and elegant, icy blue fur covering her body, a snowflake on her haunches. She looked at it for a while and smiled; that snowflake had become the symbol of her empire.

Elsa continued her inspection. Her long, icy blonde hair was still braided, though streaks of color rippled through her hair like the Aurora Borialis back in Arendelle. Frosty blue accented her bangs and tail, matching the color of her eyes. She was almost herself again. Turning to a closet, her horn began to glow a dazzling blue as it opened a wardrobe and retrieved some articles of clothing - her crystal shoes, a bright diamond in the center, her necklace of ice and diamonds, and of course her crystal and diamond crown. She looked at herself, feeling an unusual sense of excitement growing in the pit of her stomach. Taking a deep breath and a final glance in the mirror, Elsa opened the door and trotted out.

The castle had changed greatly from her last visit, no doubt her daughter's doing. Cadenza had inherited her mother's taste in architecture.

As she roamed the crystal halls, all glowing a light, warm pink, she was reminded of her ice palace back in Arendelle. It was still used as her escape, for days when Elsa just needed time to herself. Maybe, she realized, it was because it reminded her of home. Her hooves clacked and echoed through the halls as she went, admiring the pictures that hung on the walls. There were her two sisters, her daughter, and two others she didn't recognize. They all seemed so happy, so full of life... And for a split second, Elsa regretted leaving.

Suddenly, there was a clatter and Elsa turned around. A guard stood with wide eyes, his crystal body glistening in the light of the rising sun. "The Princess has returned!" he cried, turning back and galloping through the halls, "_The Princess has returned!_"

_So much for a surprise_, Elsa thought to herself, then shrugged. It was surprise enough. Elsa trotted to the stairs and waited at the top of them. She could hear a handful of voices coming down the hall, confused at being awoken so early. But there was one voice that was absent, one voice that belonged to the hooves galloping at top speed don the hall.

Cadence.

"Mother?" she asked with wide, shaky eyes. Her mane was tousled with sleep and her eyes were brimming with tears. It seemed she still thought she was dreaming. The blue Alicorn spread her wings and flew down the staircase, soon gathering up her daughter in a tight hug. "It's me, Cenzi," Elsa murmured as she nuzzled her daughter, surprised as tears filled her eyes and dribbled down her muzzle. The other voices appeared, a large group of six ponies and one Alicorn, two of which she recognized from the picture. Cadence and Elsa stood in a deep embrace, the two of them shaking and crying and laughing all at once.

"Ooooh, so that's Cadence's Mom?!"

"Pinkie, be quiet! Let them have a moment."

"What? You were aaaaall wondering where Cadence came from! At first I thought she hatched from an egg, but then I was like, 'Ponies don't hatch from eggs you silly goose!' But then I realized that I _was_ a silly goose, so did that mean I was hatched from an-"

The purple Alicorn cleared her throat, making her way towards Elsa and Cadence. She gave a bow and a polite smile. "Princess Elsa," she said, "My name is Twilight Sparkle. It's nice to finally meet you." Elsa stood with a grin. It was strange to be called Princess when, in Arendelle, she was a Queen. The older Alicorn gave a nod of greeting and smiled at Cadence.

"So this is the famous Twilight Sparkle?" she chuckled, and Cadence blushed. She turned to the other, then looked over her shoulder. "Who are your friends, Twilight?"

"Oh!" It was as if she'd forgotten they were there. She pointed them each out as she said their names. "Well, that's my brother Shining Armor - er, I guess that makes us your children-in-law," she chuckled happily, "Anyway, this is Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. We're all so excited to mee-"

"_Sister_."

The voice came from behind them. Celestia stood, Luna by her side, both looking at Elsa as if they'd seen a ghost. Luna was the first to gallop to her, wrapping her in her wigs and holding her tightly. Celestia very uncharacteristically followed suit, making her way top speed to her two younger sisters. The three Alicorns embraced, and the gradient between them was complete; white, blue, navy.

Celestia and Luna began to chat with Elsa, Cadence at her side and under her wing. Shining Armor and the rest of the ponies eventually joined in, filling the great room with laughter and magic. Elsa took a moment to close her eyes and take it all in.

It was good to be home.


End file.
